


There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius' idea of a good date may seem horrible to some.





	There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

Sirius felt damn foolish. He was a forty-two year old man on his first date. Well, not his first really. His first date was back when he was fourteen years old with Marlene McKinnon. No, this was his first date after his name had finally been cleared of all charges. And he was on a date with young Ginny Weasley.

He had let her choose the location, and to his surprise she chose a Muggle Indian restaurant. Ginny said she'd thought the food would warm them up on this freezing winter night. He kept sniffling because the place smelled like incense and tobacco and the odors bothered him a great deal. Ginny didn't seem affected at all by the smells. 

"Hello and welcome to Indian Paradise. My name is Connie." A chipper blonde with a pair of the largest breasts Sirius has ever seen. "Would you and your daughter like to try the Chicken Pakodas as an appetizer?"

He watched Ginny wrinkle her face. "Excuse me, but he is not my father. He is my date."

Connie stood aghast, her head turning like she was watching a tennis match. She mouthed the word 'oh'. She bites her lower lip and rapidly taps her pen on the order pad. Her green eyes stared into Ginny's. "So… you do know that he's like, at least thirty years older than you, right? It's kind of gross. Does his equipment even work anymore?"

Sirius grinded his teeth and held back a growl that was creeping up his throat. He was about to flatten the bitch out on the floor when a chair scraped against the floor and the silverware on the table jumped, some crashing to the ground. Sirius was stunned to see that Ginny was face-to-face with their waitress, her pointer finger practically up Connie's nose. "You listen to me, bitch." she commanded. "No one insults my friends, especially when it's my boyfriend! So what that he's older than me? We love each other and that's all that matter. I bet he's a better person that anyone you've ever been with. He's a terrific man and who's been through hell." At this point, Ginny had backed the waitress against a near-by table; the back of Connie's uniform was covered in curry. "I'm not going to let a dumb, blonde bitch insult him like that!"

"What the hell is your problem!?" The girl screamed back. "I was telling you---"

SLAP!

Sirius cringed when he saw a red handprint mark on the waitress' cheek. He watched as Ginny leaned in further and spoke loudly, "Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?"

The restaurant was completely silent, Sirius noticed. The Animagus had absolutely no idea what Ginny had said even meant, but it sounded pretty damn cool. He saw that Ginny had finally backed away from the poor girl and was smiling at him, her arm outstretched. He let his chair scrape and strode to her, linking their arms. As they exited the restaurant, he was smiling broadly. He was the proudest he'd ever been in his entire life. That had been an excellent first date.


End file.
